


Needing Daddy's Release

by Anonymous



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Bondage, Breathplay, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Dom/sub, Hair-pulling, M/M, Marking, Spanking, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 21:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16840345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Subspace can be different each time you enter and some days you just wake up in it and you need to give up all control to your partner. That day is today for Virgil





	Needing Daddy's Release

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:Can you do moxiety with dom Patton wrecking sub Virgil who’s wearing a collar please and thanks
> 
> Warnings: Dom/sub. Breathplay. Bondage, spanking, gagging, Daddy kink, marking, hair-pulling, a bit of degradation,

Patton came down the stairs to be faced with his boyfriend standing in the kitchen staring at the kettle, like he was willing it to boil, “A watched pot never boils, baby,” he said teasingly. His boyfriend didn’t seem to hear him though.

He walked from his place at the bottom of the stairs to behind his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around the anxious side, “What has you so distracted, V?”

Virgil yelped at the feeling of strange arms around his waist but immediately settled once he heard Patton’s voice, “Jus’ thinkin…” His voice trailed off as his hand went to fidget with the choker he was wearing.

Patton was about to ask what he was thinking about when he noticed the black velvet choker. He leaned close to Virgil’s ear speaking in barely a whisper, “Do you need, daddy?”

“P–please,” Virgil managed to whine, long since having forgotten about the kettle.

Patton smirked, “Would you like to switch that choker out for a proper collar, my pet?”

Virgil whined, having woke up nearly on the edge of subspace which prompted his need for the choker. He needed to feel owned, to feel possessed, to Virgil it represented safety.

The Moral side picked Virgil up bridal style, “You should’ve just come and found me when you woke up like this, baby boy.”

“D–daddy, please,” by now Virgil was squirming in Patton’s arms, his cock half hard and needing attention.

Patton sunk down to his room while carrying Virgil making the time to get to actual fun a lot shorter. He could tell today was a bad day for the anxious side. He had been working overtime and on days like today, he would slip into subspace without even being prompted. These days were some of Patton’s favorites because they had discussed all of Virgil’s hard limits many times, but aside from those he had full control and consent to do whatever.

He moved to set Virgil on the bed, “Just wait here, baby. I’ll go grab a few things.” Patton leaned down and kissed Virgil’s forehead.

Virgil leaned into the touch, “Daddy?”

Patton hummed in response as he went to the closet and moved to the drawer where they kept everything for these days. He turned around looking at Virgil an expecting him to be looking at him but no the anxious side had his eyes trained on the floor, a blush reaching the tips of his ears. He walked back to the bed putting the drawer down on the floor. He bent down at the knees so that he could catch Virgil’s eyes. “What’s the matter, baby? Do you need to color out?”

Virgil shook his head locking his eyes with Patton’s, “‘m fine. Just don’t go easy,” he said shyly as though he was worried Patton would judge him.

“We might try some new things tonight then. I didn’t realize how much you needed out of your head, baby.” Patton’s voice filled with concern.

Virgil locked eyes with him, “Thankyou.” He said breathlessly and somewhat relieved now that Patton was aware of exactly what he needed.

Patton reached down and grabbed the collar from the drawer next to him, “Alright, baby boy, the choker won’t do for this scene. Take it off and I’ll replace it with your favorite collar.”

The anxious side did as he was told removing the choker so that his boyfriend could replace it with his collar. Even the thought of his collar had his cock throbbing slightly. He had needed this escape for so long and today would be that day that everything else fell away and he could retreat. He handed the choker to Patton and gasped as the other placed the cold metal collar around his neck.

“That’s a good, boy,” Patton said as his tone shifted taking on a slightly darker subtext.

Virgil whined at the words and the tone that was being used, “Pat….”

A low growl escaped Patton’s lips, digging his nails into Virgil’s thighs and placing their faces millimeters apart, so their lips almost brushed, “What was that…slut.”

Virgil recoiled slightly whimpering, “D–daddy…” His cock jumping in his boxers, the cloth offering very little friction, if anything it was agonizing.

Patton smirked nipping at Virgil’s jaw, “Much better,” he growled out. His hand sliding down Virgil’s sides to the hem of his shirt, teasing the hem before moving his top off and discarding it. The Moral Side tilted his head letting his eyes grazing over Virgil’s naked chest. He moved one hand experimentally to the top of Virgil’s rib and dragged his nails down to his boyfriend’s hips.

The Anxious Side whimpered, his back arching into Patton’s touch, “D–d-daddy…” His voice trailed off as one of Patton’s hands tugged on Virgil’s collar.

“What do you want, slut,” Patton asked in a husky voice, his hand moving from Virgil’s collar to his throat. With his four fingers splayed out on one side of his neck and his thumb over his boyfriend’s pulse point, “Color?”

Virgil’s eyes widened as he whimpered, “Green…please!” His voice taking on a begging tone.

Patton’s eyes flashed with lust as he leaned down and captured Virgil’s lips in a fiery kiss, stealing Virgil’s ability to beg any longer and to think. He tightened his grip around Virgil’s throat and feeling the other man gasp and wheeze into the kiss. Patton played around with the strength in his grip for a few minutes, going between taking Virgil’s breath away entirely and giving him time to breathe but still keeping his mouth occupied by kissing.

Virgil forced his eyes open looking at his boyfriend, “Pat…yellow,” he managed to squeak out in a breathy voice. It’s not that it was really too much, but he wanted more, his cock was painfully hard and everything that Patton was doing was making that problem worse.

“Okay, baby. Okay,” Patton immediately moved his hand down to Virgil’s hip, leaving small kisses on his cheeks and jaw, he took a few minutes kissing over his face, “Color?”

Virgil smiled, “Green…j–just more…please.”

Patton smiled at him, “I’m so proud of you for letting me know.” He placed a gentle kiss on Virgil’s lips, before getting up and moving back towards the drawer with all the toys and tools for any scene. He grabbed the silk rope and the normal rope, “Okay, baby boy, is this okay.”

Virgil nodded violently, “Please…fucking please, daddy.”

“Now now, Virgil you know better than to curse during a scene. You know the punishment for it…” His voice teasing as he remembered the last time. He moved dropping the ropes next to Virgil on the bed, “Roll over, slut.”

Virgil winced knowing what was coming, he never cursed on purpose during a scene it just spilled out. Although the punishment wasn’t really a detriment, it was equal parts hot and frustrating. He rolled over onto his back as Patton had ordered.

Patton smiled as he settled between Virgil’s thighs bringing the gag with him, “You know the punishment, bitch.” He dragged Virgil’s pants and boxers down so that his ass was exposed, he ran his nails over the pale skin leaving raised marks, “I think three will do tonight….don’t want you getting off on the pain,” he chuckled darkly. He brought his hand up and made contact with Virgil’s ass, once, then twice, and finally a third one.

Virgil whimpered, “Thank you, daddy. I deserved it…” His voice wobbling from the arousal and pain.

“I know you did. You know how daddy feels about cursing in the scene,” Patton leaned down and kissed the red marks on Virgil’s ass, then grabbed the silk gag he had laid next to him, “well if I gag you then this won’t be a problem. You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

A whine escaped Virgil’s lips, “yes…p–please.”

Patton moved forward kissing up Virgil’s spine as he prepared to gag his boyfriend. Once close enough he bit down on Virgil’s neck, his warm breath falling against the other’s ear. His hands moved in front of Virgil sliding the silk gag into his mouth and then tying it around his head, “If you can’t speak use the hand signals we discussed, baby boy.”

Virgil nodded and held up three fingers to show that he understood.

The fatherly trait raked his nails from Virgil’s shoulders to right above his ass, “Next I think I’m going to tie your legs up using the rope,” he mused aloud. Moving to grab the rope and pushing Virgil’s legs apart and expertly tying each ankle to the footboard. He double checked to make sure two fingers could slip through the binds to check that they weren’t too tight.

Once Patton had made sure that the binds were to his liking and Virgil was spread out the way he wanted, the Moral side began kissing and biting up the other’s left leg, leaving dark marks over the skin.

Virgil whined softly over the gag in his mouth, putting up three fingers to continue. His other hand reaching to grip his own cock.

“Ah-ah-ah. Did I say you could touch? No,” Patton moved to the side grabbing the discarded silk rope, “If you can’t follow daddy’s instructions, then I’ll tie your hand too. Color?”

Virgil gave the signal to continue, leading Patton to wrap the silk rope around his boyfriend’s hands, tying them together and placing them above his head flat on the mattress.

After Patton had tied up Virgil to his liking he got up and removed his pants and boxer then straddled the anxious side’s back, rolling his hips so his hard cock rubbed against Virgil’s back, “Are you going to be a good boy?” Patton waited for a response but never got one, he leaned forward and pulled on Virgil’s hair, causing the other side to crane his neck backward.

Virgil had gotten lost in the pleasure, the feeling of not being able to move or speak and only feeling Patton’s hard cock on his back had caused everything else to fade from his mind including anything that was said. When he felt his hair being pulled back he let out a muffled yelp.

“Are you going to be a good boy, slut?” Patton growled into Virgil’s ear.

The anxious side whimpered, holding up three fingers to continue.

Patton kissed along the nape of Virgil’s neck following his spine and then sitting back up, still rolling his hips to gain the friction against Virgil’s back. He moved one of his hands to his cock and started a quick pace on pumping the length, with his other hand he conjured some lube and slicked up his fingers.

In one movement he slipped his still chilled fingers down to Virgil’s hole. He teased the entrance with one finger before gently pushing it in, allowing himself to move the finger in and out slowly and making no effort to keep it in time with his other hand pumping his cock.

Virgil let out a moan, attempting to lift his hips up or move them down to meet Patton’s finger but the leverage that he needed had been taken away by being tied up. He let out another whimper as Patton added two more fingers not bothering with stretching him from one finger to two. Virgil held up three fingers letting his boyfriend know that the whimper was not a stop.

Patton smiled down at Virgil, “You’re doing so well, baby boy. Look at you taking my fingers like the slut you are.” He moved his fingers in and out at an agonizingly slow pace keeping his main focus on getting himself off with his hand. Once Patton could feel his orgasm building he removed his fingers from Virgil’s hole and scooted down to line his dick up with Virgil’s entrance. He added some more lube to his cock before sliding in easily.

Virgil’s back arched as he whimpered, “mmmmm…..ahhhhh.” All intelligent line of thinking had long since flown out the window.

Patton moved his now free hands along Virgil’s back, eventually settling with one pulling Virgil’s head back by his hair and the other digging into his ribs. He leaned down so that his chest was flush against Virgil’s back, his breath coming out in gasps against his boyfriend’s ear, “Such a good toy for me to use, baby boy.” He nipped Virgil’s neck letting his breath tickle the skin.

Virgil wiggled his hips slightly trying to gain more friction against the sheets.

“Did you wanna cum, slut? Did you need more than just me to cum?” Patton growled as he thrust hard into Virgil feeling his orgasm boil up again. He rolled his hips a few more times before he was cumming deep inside Virgil, “V–irgil…hnnnnggg.ummf.”

After his orgasm subsided he reached his hand around and gently stroked Virgil along the side of Virgil’s cock. His clothed chest flush against Virgil’s bare chest, “Do you deserve to cum, baby boy? Have you earned it?”

Virgil moaned, “mmmmlease…” His pleas and whining mostly lost to the gag in his mouth, he held up three fingers indicating he agreed with Patton’s statement.

Patton smirked continuing his very slow pace along the side of Virgil’s hard cock, any time his hand approached the slit he could feel the precum leaking against the sheets. He smiled darkly before wedging his hand between Virgil’s pliant body and his cock, now fully able to grasp it. He used this new position to gently drag his nails across the sensitive skin, not enough to hurt but enough to stimulate.

Virgil keened and let out a whimper, if not for the gag he was sure a slew of curse word would’ve tumbled out.

“Cum for me, slut. Show me how good I made you feel. How great daddy treated you. Let me see just how much of a wreck I can make you.” Patton growled near Virgil’s ear.

The anxious side whined before his hips shifted slightly and then he was cumming. The world went dark for a minute as the orgasm swallowed every fiber of his being. The gag making actual word hard to understand but his attempts at repeating Patton’s name continuously were not gone unnoticed.

Patton withdrew his hand slowly wiping any of the excess cum on Virgil’s back, “I’ve got you, V. I’m going to take out the gag first, then I’ll slide out okay?”

Virgil raised three fingers to tell Patton to continue.

Patton moved slowly at first, so as to not spook his boyfriend. He untied the gag from behind Virgil’s head and discarded it. Then leaned down and pressed gentle kisses against the exposed skin, paying special attention to the new hickeys and bite marks. He let his hands trail up Virgil’s shoulders to his hands undoing the knot there and slowly easing himself out of Virgil’s ass.

Once he caught his breath a little Patton moved to sit in front of Virgil, “Hey baby, you did so well for me. Let me just inspect your wrists and then I’ll untie your legs.”

Virgil offered his wrists, trying to look at Patton but the angle being awkward so he let his head fall to the side.

Patton smiled as he took one of Virgil’s wrists in his hands, noting that they didn’t look too aggravated from the ropes. He rubbed out each joint, focusing on where the bones met, placing gentle kisses on his palm and knuckles. Then he did the same to the other wrist before kissing Virgil’s cheek, and moving down to the other’s feet undoing those binds and moving his legs slowly. He let his hands massage the ankle joints before slowly trying to bend the leg a little.

Virgil whimpered at Patton’s movements, his legs being a little more stiff than usual.

The moral side stopped immediately and moved to lay next to Virgil, “It’s okay, baby. I know it hurts but we’ll move it in a little okay.” He slid his arms around Virgil pulling him close and peppering his face with kisses, before finally settling on his lips and kissing them slowly.

Virgil melted into the kiss, realizing that his ankles and legs were stiff but knowing that Patton would take care of him put his anxiety at ease.

Patton pulled away from the kiss just leaning their foreheads together, “You did so well, Virgil. I love you so much. You were so good for me, baby.”

Virgil hid his face in Patton’s neck, trying to be as close as possible and in fear that he might leave.

“I’m not going anywhere, V. Why don’t we go have a bath, then we can come back and take a nap?” Patton said smiling into Virgil’s hair.

Virgil nodded against Patton’s neck, thankful his boyfriend understood that words were hard still coming out of subspace.

Patton smiled again picking up Virgil and setting him down but keeping his arms around the other so that if he needed support, he could lean. He nuzzled his face against Virgil’s starting a slow pace towards the bathroom, willing to give Virgil as much time and attention he needed to make him feel loved and safe. Fulling intending to make good on the promise to draw a nice relaxing bath and then drag the both of them back to bed for a nap and lots of cuddles.


End file.
